ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Guy: Life and Death of Brian Griffin
is the 2019 adult animated film based on the series by Seth MacFarlane. The film's written by Alex Carter and directed by Joseph Lee. The film's based on the three episodes of season twelve of the series. The film revolves around the death of Brian Griffin, after being struck by a car, and the family coping with the loss by adopting a replacement dog, Vinnie. Plot Brian and Stewie flee a band of hostile Native Americans in a Jeep. Brian explains that on a trip to Jamestown in the past, Stewie gave the Native Americans guns which were used to wipe out the Europeans, leaving the Native Americans in charge of America. Stewie finds his return pad destroyed by bullets and decides to find the alternate timeline Stewie for help. Going to the equivalent of their house, they find a new time machine and pad then return to Jamestown to set things right. As soon as their original counterparts leave, they take back the guns and return to the proper time. Tired of their close calls, Stewie makes a snap decision to destroy his time machine and crushes the remains at the junkyard. While there, Stewie and Brian find a street hockey net and take it home for exercise. The first time they set it up, Brian is hit and crushed by an out-of-control driver. At the vet, the Griffins learn that Brian's injuries are too overwhelming to overcome, and the family says their goodbyes. Just before he dies, Brian expresses his love for the family, thanking them for the wonderful life they gave him. Back home, while picking up the broken pieces of the hockey net, Stewie blames himself and the time machine for Brian's death. Stewie then realizes he can rebuild the time machine and use it to save Brian. Unfortunately, his dealer is unable to supply him with needed parts due to his connection being killed for unknowingly drawing Muhammad. The family and friends hold a funeral for Brian where Peter gives a tear-jerking eulogy. At the funeral, Joe is pressured by a mourning black woman to find who killed Brian, and Quagmire, who loathes Brian, does not pay attention to the service and he instead watches a video on his cellphone complaining at Red Sox designated hitter David Ortiz to "stop swinging at junk". As Brian's casket is lowered into his grave, Stewie throws a final red rose onto the casket and he and the Griffin family watch on tearfully. A month later, the Griffin family still misses Brian dearly and Lois decides the best way for them to recover is to get a new dog. Peter chooses an Italian smooth-talking dog named Vinny at the pet shop. At home, Vinny offers to make dinner and ingratiates himself with the family. At the Drunken Clam, Peter introduces Vinny to Joe and Quagmire and they become drinking buddies. Stewie is still not happy with Vinny and decides to ruin him. Stewie feeds him some sad Italian news hoping to break his heart, but Chris ruins it for Stewie. Later, Vinny hears Stewie crying and finds he is still upset over Brian. Vinny offers some comfort, talking about the death of his previous owner Leo, and proving he knows what it is like to lose your best friend. Vinny says even in the pet shop, he felt a kinship with the Griffin family. Stewie finally accepts Vinny into the family. Later that night, Vinny goes to sleep beside Stewie's bed. Sometime later,Quagmire asks to stay at the Griffin home after he makes eye contact with a transvestite at a bar. While hanging out with Peter, a bee makes them discover by accident that they can share a tone in harmony. After sitting down to write some songs, they go to Mort's pharmacy to get some paper and after Mort tells about his past career in music, becomes their manager and invites them to sing at the library during open mic. During their performance, the audience leaves. They despair that they are not a success until Mort reveals that he put their show on JewTube (a Jewish version of YouTube) and scoring them an invitation to perform at a music festival. Their performance is a hit and they get an offer for a new manager named Ricky, dumping Mort and going on tour over Lois' objections that she needs Peter to be with the family on Thanksgiving. Their life on the road begins to affect Peter, causing him to arbitrarily make decisions for the two of them and causes life to become stressful for Quagmire. During a performance on Conan, Quagmire finally has enough when Peter accidentally drops his plectrum into the sound hole. Quagmire smashes Peter's guitar and walks offstage, dissolving the partnership mid-performance. On Thanksgiving, Peter is forced to return to the family and beg forgiveness by pledging for the family to forgive him. They managed to forgive him. Quagmire shows up and asks for forgiveness as well. Peter forgives Quagmire. Despite things returning to normal, Peter's regret at giving up fame prompts him to shoot himself in the tour bus while claiming to get his things. A month later, The Griffin family goes to Quahog Mall for the annual Christmas Carnival, but they find the festivities have been cancelled, causing Stewie to go on a destructive rampage. Vinny learns that Carter, Lois's father, canceled the carnival. Peter confronts Carter who tells him that it was cancelled because he hates Christmas. Peter vows to help Carter find his Christmas spirit. Peter tries a fake story letter, making Carter drink egg nog in a hotel room, and having him masturbate, to no effect. When Peter accuses Carter of acting Jewish, Carter reverses his position on the carnival. Despite being re-established at the Quahog Mall, the Christmas Carnival fails to raise Stewie's spirits. When the Mall Santa Claus asks Stewie what he wants for Christmas, Stewie realizes he wants Brian back. Vinny pretends to be Brian, acting like an intellectual and a writer, but fails to cheer up Stewie. Trying to raise his spirits, Vinny and Stewie return to the Quahog Mall, where Stewie spots his past self time travelling to purchase a gift. Remembering the time travel occurred prior to Brian's death, Stewie realizes he can use Past Stewie's return pad to save Brian. Vinny appeals to Past Stewie's vanity to obtain his backpack, and brings it to Present Stewie. Stewie says goodbye to Vinny, whom he and the family will no longer have met if Brian lives. Stewie arrives in the past, saving Brian from being hit by the car. After explaining the situation to Brian, Stewie sends the return pad back to his past self in order to prevent a temporal paradox. Now unable to return and having altered his past, Stewie fades from existence as Brian thanks him for his actions. Unaware of what occurred, Past Stewie comes out of the house and wonders who Brian was talking to. In the present on Christmas Day, Brian is alive and well. Grateful to him for saving his life, Brian thanks Stewie, who remains oblivious to his averted death, as well as his alternate self's actions. Category:Family Guy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Drama Category:Comedy